


A Birthday Surprise

by QueenThayet



Category: Consulting Magic - Amy Crook
Genre: Established Relationship, FANbruary, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Despite their initial attraction, Geoff and Alex never really got to explore their sexual chemistry. So Julian decides to give Alex a treat for his birthday. Geoff joins Alex and Julian for an evening of food and fun! Pretty much a pwp.





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> To my darling, dearest, Amy-ist of Amys. Happy Fanbruary and thank you for these lovely boys. I've been threatening to write this for ages, so I finally did it! I hope you enjoy!

“So I hear you’ve got a bit of a thing for my boyfriend’s creamy mounds,” Julian cocked his head as he looked at Geoff, in a manner reminiscent of Horace. 

“Well, you have to admit, they’re rather nice,” Geoff smirked, clearly not intimidated by Julian. Which was better, Alex had to admit. He wasn’t sure how Julian’s approach was going to work, but Julian had apparently read Geoff correctly. 

“Oh, I definitely agree. Which is why I feel so bad that you never really got to enjoy them.”

Geoff raised an eyebrow, his eyes sliding over to look at Alex and then back to Julian. “All right, you have my attention.” 

Alex gestured back to Julian, indicating that he should continue. This was Julian’s mad plan after all, not that Alex had any objections. 

“Well it’s Alex’s birthday coming up, and I thought I might arrange a little treat for him, since I know he found you quite attractive as well.” 

“Are you... are you setting up me up on a date with your boyfriend?” Geoff asked, slightly confused. 

“Goodness no,” Julian laughed lightly, covering his embarrassment. “I’m asking if you’d like to join _us_ for a date. And sex, if that wasn’t clear.”

“So with both of you?” Geoff clarified. 

“Yes,” Alex broke in. “Obviously if you’re not interested, no hard feelings. But it seemed like it might be fun to try, especially since we definitely had a bit of a spark. We’re already friends, so I know you can stand me, but you already know me, so you’re not going to go falling in love with me or something ridiculous like that...” Alex said self-deprecatingly. 

“Yeah, yes, I think I’d like that,” Geoff interrupted. Julian smiled smugly, but Alex was willing to give him that one. He’d been right, and that meant that Alex was going to have a very interesting birthday. 

They made the arrangements and planned for Geoff to join them for dinner on Friday evening. Friday rolled around and Alex found himself waiting nervously by the door. He had already set out a bottle of his homemade lubricating potion on the bedside table and put clean sheets on the bed. His brain had been ‘helpfully’ replaying the original spell-inspired pornographic images of him and Geoff together, this time with Julian. He’d been thinking of the endless permutations of how they could pleasure each other, trying to decide what he wanted the most. It had left him distractedly aroused all day, much to Julian’s amusement and appreciation. 

“Wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out before we even get to your present,” Julian had said cheekily as Alex buried himself in him for his second orgasm that morning. (The first had been teasing hands in the shower as Julian whispered possibilities for that evening into Alex’s ear). 

Finally, Geoff arrived. They fell into the familiar pattern of affectionate banter, but with an undercurrent of sexual tension, like a chord waiting to be resolved hanging in the air.  


They ate their delicious meal of a green salad with slices of apples from the St. Albans orchards, stuffed acorn squash, and a light butternut bisque. The salad was crisp and refreshing, the stuffed squash was rich and filling, and the bisque was creamy and warming. The accompanying sparkling cider was enough to take the edge of nerves off without being intoxicating. Alex had enjoyed his birthday feast, but he was looking forward to different type of warm creamy filling. 

“That was amazing,” Geoff said, “is that all from your lands?”

“Just about everything, I think,” Alex responded, looking at Julian for confirmation. “September’s a bountiful time. We’re very lucky.”

“Should we move on to the rest of our plans for this evening?” Julian said, moving them toward the bedroom. 

Geoff followed and stopped uncertainly just inside the bedroom door. Julian reached back for his hand and drew him close, giving him a sweet kiss. Alex checked his emotions, no lingering feelings of jealousy, just appreciation for the sight in front of him, and anticipation for what was yet to come. 

“See this is more what I had in mind when I imagined undressing for you,” Alex joked as he began stripping off his clothing. 

“I have to say, I much prefer this as well,” Geoff returned, running his eyes up and down Alex’s body. 

Alex blushed slightly, but didn’t say anything as he too watched Geoff and Julian remove their clothes. Alex had left his pants on, and Geoff and Julian followed suit. Alex reached out toward Geoff, suddenly taken with the need to kiss him as well. His lips parted beneath Alex’s, letting Alex take the lead. As Alex explored his mouth with his tongue, Geoff became bolder, taking his own turn at plundering Alex’s mouth. Alex shivered with pleasure as he felt Julian’s hands ghosting over his back, moving Geoff’s hands so that they were clasping Alex’s arse. The movement pushed them together and Alex was suddenly very aware of his very hard cock, currently tenting his pants and poking into Geoff. Alex broke the kiss and looked down and saw that Geoff had a similar level of interest. 

“Very nice, boys,” Julian said as he reached to squeeze both their arses. “Ready to lose the pants?”

Alex pushed his own down with alacrity as he watched Geoff do the same. His mouth watered as he saw Geoff’s thick cock, rooted in a thatch of dark brown hair. He saw Geoff give him another appreciative look, before turning his gaze to Julian who had also finished stripping. 

“May I?” Alex asked Geoff, dropping to his knees. 

“Be my guest,” Geoff barely had time to say before Alex swallowed him down. He moaned as he remembered that Geoff was a touch mage. He wondered if Geoff could feel his magic through his cock. Alex listened for Geoff’s magic and heard it responding to his, just like he could hear Julian’s. He pushed the music towards the side of his mind while he focused on the job at hand. Or at mouth, more accurately. 

He sucked at Geoff’s prick, pulling off and then swirling his tongue around the head before he slid it back down his throat. He did that a few time, relishing the taste of the pre-come leaking out the tip. Before he could suck Geoff back down, Geoff put a hand on Alex’s head and held him still. 

“Too close,” Geoff said, when Alex looked up questioningly at him. “How do you want me? Assume you didn’t wine me and dine me just to suck my cock, although if that’s what you want for your birthday, you’ll have no complaints from me.” 

Alex pulled off so he could answer, his voice slightly raspy. “Fuck me. I want to be in the middle, while you take me, I’ll have Julian.” 

“Surrounded by magic and sensation on both ends,” Julian said lightly, smiling. This had been one of the possibilities they had talked about, although Alex wasn’t sure which one he was going to choose until he’d done it. Apparently he knew what he wanted in the heat of the moment. 

“Sounds good to me,” Geoff said gamely. 

Julian reclined on the bed, and handed the lubricating potion to Alex. Alex poured some onto his hand before passing it back to Geoff. He set about preparing Julian when he felt a cool slick finger at his own entrance. He pushed back into the sensation, feeling it warm as his body welcomed it in. He normally tried to take his time with Julian, but he was having a difficult time focusing on his task while also being fingered open. He was already feeling overwhelmed in the best way by the buzz and harmonies of their joining magics, in addition to the physical sensations. Julian’s slightly impatient moan brought Alex’s attention back to him and he finished stretching Julian out and slicked himself up. He paused to let Geoff withdraw his fingers and then pushed himself into Julian. 

Alex’s groan of satisfaction mingled with Julian’s, and then Geoff’s as Alex felt himself breached. It was so intense, he felt himself stretched around Geoff’s thick cock. The stretch burned just on this side of pleasure, and then when Geoff pushed forward to hit his prostate, Alex saw stars behind his eyes. He instinctively thrust into Julian in response, and oh yes, this was fucking brilliant. 

He didn’t have very much control in the middle, but he was so swamped with feeling he probably couldn’t have managed to set their pace. Instead he allowed Geoff to thrust into him, which pushed him into Julian, and then Julian’s returning thrust speared him further onto Geoff. His pleasure built as he was buffeted back and forth between his two magical lovers until he was pushed over the edge. He felt his hole clenching around Geoff as he spilled into Julian, and Geoff sped up his thrusts. He couldn’t withdraw from Julian, just had endure the overstimulation around his spent cock. He felt Julian’s hand between them, stroking himself to orgasm. Alex felt pushed beyond his limits, drowning in pure pleasure as he felt Julian finish around him and then finally, finally, felt Geoff spend inside of him. 

Alex extricated himself carefully from Geoff and Julian and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. No one said anything as they caught their breath and came out of their come-drunk stupor. 

“Thank you for my birthday present,” Alex said finally, leaning over to kiss Julian and then Geoff. 

“My pleasure,” Julian said, “literally.” 

“Same,” Geoff said. “Anytime you want to do that, let me know.” He laid there for a few more minutes and then leaned over to give them each a kiss. “I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your birthday. Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Oh, we have a sweet, and tea,” Alex said, trying and failing to sit up. “I just can’t really feel all my limbs yet.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you should enjoy the rest of your evening.” Geoff dressed quickly and bent down to give him another kiss. Julian slid out of bed and into his dressing gown to show Geoff out, exchanging another kiss with him as he said goodbye. Alex allowed himself to drift in and out of the remains of the magic they made and the pleasure they’d given him. He never would have thought to ask for this, Julian was enough for him. But he couldn’t deny that he’d been, he was, attracted to Geoff. And Julian had sweetly and unselfishly suggested this and given him an evening he’d always remember.


End file.
